A “narrow frame” of a television indicates that no obvious frame is used to cover a display panel of the television, so that the appearance of the television is simple and fashionable. With the simple and fashionable appearance, the narrow frame television becomes a development trend of liquid crystal televisions.
For the narrow frame structure used in the prior art, generally no obvious frame is arranged on three sides of the television. This is achieved dependent on a Gate On Array (GOA) technology, namely, a gate circuit is directly formed on an array substrate of the display panel, so that a traditional external Gate IC can be avoided. In addition, no additional chip on film (COF) is necessary for circuit wiring, so that there is no need to provide a space on the side of the television for disposing the COF. In this manner, a narrow frame display can be possibly obtained.
In the prior art, because the side of an array layer of a display panel should be used for circuit wiring so that a display function cannot be implemented here, it is necessary to provide a black mask (BM) between a color filter (CF) substrate and an array substrate, for shielding light, circuits and the like. With the development of technology, a side circuit can be made as more and more elaborate, and thus the space required at the side of the array substrate is narrower and narrower, and even may be eliminated. In this way, a real narrow frame display (in which a BM area exists no longer) can be realized, and displayed pictures can be maximized.
In a method for fixing the display panel through a narrow frame module in the prior art, fasteners, a framing member and the like are generally bonded on the rear side of the display panel, and then the display panel is fixed on a back plate of the module. However, when the BM of the display panel is narrowed to e.g. 3 mm or even smaller, the above-mentioned method is no longer applicable. This is because the fasteners or framing member for fixing the display panel would extend beyond the range of the viewing line of the display panel, and thus a user could observe the shadows caused by the fasteners after the display panel is turned on.
FIG. 1 shows a narrow frame display according to the prior art. The display includes a liquid crystal display panel 1, and a hook 3 connected with the liquid crystal display panel 1 at one end thereof with glue 2. The other end of the hook 3 is fixed on a back plate 5 through a screw 4. In this structure, a certain space should be occupied on the rear side of the display panel. When the BM area of the display panel is made narrower and narrower, this method is no longer applicable since the hook 3 would block the viewing angle.